All I really want
by saufbirnen
Summary: Als Hermine, Draco einmal in Boxershorts antrifft, ist nichts mehr wie zuvor. Einfach lesen! HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Also…das ist eine FF über Hermine und Draco! Lest einfach selbst! gg

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit…

All I really want

TEIL1

„Quatschkopf." flüsterte Hermine der fetten Dame zu, die bis dahin tief schlief und ab und zu grunzte.

„Schon mal was von Schönheitsschlaf gehört?" murrte sie, entschied sich dann aber doch, das Portrait zur Seite zu schwingen und Hermine hinaus zu lassen.

Nur mit einem dunkelroten Bademantel bekleidet, verließ Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wurde von der Dunkelheit, die in den Gängen herrschte, verschluckt.

„Lumos", murmelte sie und ein heller Lichtschein aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes kam zum Vorschein.

Gott, warum muss dieses Badezimmer nur so weit weg sein! dachte sich Hermine und wickelte sich fester in ihren Bademantel ein, da die leeren Gänge von einer eisigen Kälte beherrscht wurden.

Ja, Hermine war auf dem Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler, da sie jetzt selbst einer war, wie auch wie ihr bester Freund Ron Weasley.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die steinernen Wände gleiten, auf denen Portraits von Leuten hingen, die schliefen. Manche wurden durch das Licht, das der Zauberstab ausstrahlte, geweckt und ließen Hermine freche Antworten hören.

„Klappe!" sagte Hermine und die Portraits waren wieder still.

Schnell war Hermine beim Bad der Vertrauensschüler angekommen. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Schaut nicht so aus, als sei jemand hier...na gut, wäre auch verrückt, es ist ja immerhin 1 Uhr in der Nacht...aber das ist eben die einzige Möglichkeit seine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu haben! 

Langsam ging sie zu der riesigen Badewanne rüber und schraubte die Wasserhähne auf. Ein angenehmer Duft nach Vanille drang in ihre Nase ein. Hermine schloss die Augen, machte ihren Bademantel auf und wollte ihn gerade ausziehen, als sich jemand hinter ihr geräuschvoll räusperte.

„Granger", schnell drehte sie sich um und erschrak als sie Draco Malfoy erkannte, der sich gerade ausgiebig im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. „Oh entschuldige, ich wusste nicht das jemand hier ist…", murmelte sie schnell und wurde rot als sie erkannte, dass er nur eine blaue Boxershort anhatte. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden und erkannte etwas, das sie niemals zugeben würde: Draco Malfoy sah richtig gut aus! Mit seinen feuchten Haaren, die ihm so unschuldig ins Gesicht hingen und im Kontrast dazu seine Bauchmuskeln, die sehr männlich wirkten. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte und wandte mit Bedauern den Blick von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang. „Ich geh dann wieder" sagte sie leise, und wollte gerade durch die Tür verschwinden, als sie zurückgerufen wurde. „Granger!", wiederholte Draco und wartete bis sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, und ihn neugierig ansah. „Netter Elefant!", sagte er dann mit einem amüsierten Blick. Sie runzelte die Stirn, sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass ihr Bademantel noch immer offen war und ihre graue Unterwäsche, bei der auf dem Slip ein Elefant abgebildet war, herausschaute.

„Gott, Malfoy, was bist du nur für ein erbärmlicher Spanner!" seufzte Hermine und machte ihren Bademantel wieder zu.

„Was denn, wenn es stimmt..." entgegnete ihr Draco und grinste sie äußerst charmant, aber auch ziemlich frech an. „Behalt dir deine Sprüche für irgendeine die es nötig hat!", antwortete sie mit einem arroganten Blick und verlies dann endgültig das Bad. Doch ihr Herz schlug immer noch sehr schnell gegen ihre Brust…

------

Aufgelöst lehnte sich Hermine in ihrem Zimmer gegen die Wand.

Gott, warum sieht Malfoy bloß so gut aus! 

Seit ihrem ersten Schultag, konnten sie sich nicht leiden, mehr sogar, sie hassten sich richtig. Das konnte sich doch nicht so einfach ändern, nur wegen einer kleinen Begegnung im Bad. Er war doch nicht einmal nett zu ihr gewesen und trotzdem konnte sie an nichts anderes als an ihn denken.

Hermine stützte sich mit ihren Ellbogen am Fensterbrett ab und schaute hinaus in die schwarze Nacht. Sie konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen, immer wieder musste sie an Malfoy denken, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit vor den Augen, wie er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, mit seinen nassen Haaren und der Boxershort.

Schließlich ging sie nun doch wieder ins Bett und nach einem Seufzer fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie nur auf, weil ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Als sie sich gähnend umsah bemerkte sie, dass ihre Zimmergenossinnen Lavender und Parvarti schon weg waren. „Komisch, die kommen doch immer als letzte zum Frühstück!"

Ihr Blick schweifte rüber zur Uhr und mit einem Kreischen sprang sie auf und machte sich fertig. Das Frühstück hatte schon längst begonnen und einige waren schon fertig, als sie sich erschöpft neben Ron fallen ließ.

„Na, verschlafen?", fragte er vergnügt und sie antwortete mit einem bösen Blick: „Na, hat Luna dich angelächelt? Wie du schon schaust…"

Zufrieden mit sich selbst bemerkte sie, dass Ron die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und er schnell den Kopf zum Teller runter beugte.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle wandern und blieb bei Malfoy am Slytherintisch hängen. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm süß ins Gesicht und seine graublauen Augen fixierten das Essen als ob er nie was Interessanteres gesehen hätte.

Plötzlich hob er die Augenbrauen und sah zu ihr her. Hermine versuchte zu erkennen, was er dachte, doch sein Blick war wie immer undurchdringlich. Im nächsten Moment setzte er ein lüsternes Grinsen auf und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann flogen 100 Posteulen rein und verdeckten die Sicht, aber Hermie glaubte zu sehen wie er mit der Zunge über seinen Mund leckte…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Was grinst du so?", fragte Ron giftig.

„Interessier dich für deinen eigenen Kram und lass mich ausnahmsweise in Ruhe!", fauchte sie zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrem Müsli zu.

Harry der das Ganze beobachtet hatte konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Solche Zankereien waren alltäglich zwischen den beiden und er wusste, dass sie sich trotzdem sehr gerne hatten. Harry selber war viel zu glücklich mit seiner Freundin Ginny, als das er sich noch in die kleinen Streitereien seiner besten Freunde einmischen würde.

„Ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek was nachschlagen, bis später! Harry! Ginny! Ron…", verkündete Hermine und stand auf. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Slytherintisch, bevor sie aus der großen Halle ging, doch Malfoy war nicht mehr auf seinem Platz zu sehen.

Schnellen Schritten huschte Hermine den Gang entlang zur Bibliothek. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und studierte ihren Stundenplan. „Alte Runen, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Verwandlung,…", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Gerade ging sie um eine Ecke herum, als sie plötzlich in jemanden hineinstieß und nach hinten schmerzhaft auf den Boden fiel und Malfoy auf sie drauf. „Mensch, pass doch auf wo du langgehst!", zeterte Hermine mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Sorry", erwiderte er ihr gelassen, „aber ich bin ja auch nicht wie ein Irrer herumgeschossen!" Draco grinste sie an. Beide Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

Hermine war gebannt von diesen schönen Augen, sie atmete seinen atemberaubenden Duft ein und hoffte, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde. Nach wenigen Sekunden, die ihr wie Stunden vorkamen, aber doch viel zu kurz waren, fragte sie: „Sag mal, warum liegst du eigentlich noch auf mir oben?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Darum…!", hauchte Draco ihr mit warmem Atem ins Gesicht und beugte sich noch näher zu

ihr runter…

Hoffentlich hats euch ein bisschen gefallen…drückt einfach auf den kleinen Knopf und reviewt!


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Soll ich, oder sollte ich nicht? fragte sich Malfoy, während er sich zu Hermine runterbeugte. Er merkte, wie sie sie die Augen schloss und war sich plötzlich ganz sicher, dass er das nicht wollte. Sie ist ein hässliches, angeberisches Schlammblut , sagte er sich noch einmal, bevor er seine typische Malfoy-Stimme aufsetzte und amüsiert in ihr Ohr sprach: „Enttäuscht? Ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe, aber das sogar Abschaum wie du mich anhimmelt, finde ich widerwärtig. Geh mit deinen tollen Freunden Puppen spielen, Granger!"

Er merkte Hermines geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und es tat ihm schon fast wieder leid, dass er es gesagt hatte, doch er wollte sich es doch nicht zu einfach machen. Er überlegte gerade ob sie jetzt wohl heulen würde, als er merkte das Hermine aufgestanden war und ihren Rock abputzte. Sie drehte sich ihm zu und erwiderte mit einem mitleidigen Blick: „Wenigstens habe ich jemandem mit dem ich Puppenspielen kann, Malfoy!", sie spuckte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und verschwand um die Ecke.

Malfoy rappelte sich auf. Er konnte nicht glauben was eben geschehen war. Er war verdutzt, erschrocken, wütend, traurig, amüsiert und geekelt zugleich. Er, Draco Malfoy, war gerade von Hermine Granger angespuckt worden. Angespuckt? Er fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern über die Stelle, an der es sich feucht anfühlte und wischte mit einem Ausdruck von Ekel übers Gesicht. Wie konnte diese nichtsnutzige Schlampe es wagen ihn anzuspucken? Sein Gesicht wurde wutrot und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das wirst du bereuen Granger!", sagte er leise, als er seine Tasche, die ihm bei dem Zusammenprall auf den Boden gefallen war, aufhob. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer in dem er gleich Geschichte der Zauberei haben würde.

Draco begab sich auf einen Stuhl in der letzten Reihe. Geschichte der Zauberei war für ihn das langweiligste Fach und deshalb die perfekte Gelegenheit noch etwas zu schlafen. Professor Binns leierte so dahin, dass auch jemand der 3 Jahre lang geschlafen hatte, zu Gähnen anfing. Doch in dieser Stunde klappte es irgendwie nicht, er versuchte an etwas langweilige zu denken, also dachte er über Professor Binns nach.

Wenn er noch leben würde, würde er bestimmt die erste Reihen beim Reden vollspucken , dachte er sich gerade als Hermine Granger ihm wieder in den Sinn kam. Er sah seine Hand an und suchte nach irgendwelchen Veränderungen. Kann die jetzt nicht einfach grün sein oder so, damit man sieht wie dreckig diese Schlammblüter alle sind? 

Er roch daran, doch seine Hand duftete noch immer nach der Seife, mit er sich am Morgen gewaschen hatte. Plötzlich vernahm er ein Grunzen von links. „Was machst du da?", fragte Crabbe und sah ihn an, als hätte er einen Hauself am Kopf sitzen. „Ich prüfe nach, ob diese einfältige Frau, bei der ich gestern war, meine Maniküre auch richtig gemacht hat.

„Achso!", grunzte Crabbe und wandte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Bauch zu, der schon laut knurrte. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? fragte sich Malfoy verächtlich, wandte seine Gedanken aber wieder an jemand anderen. Wenn sie nicht so verdammt gut aussehen würde! hörte er eine kleine Stimme. DIE sieht doch nicht gut aus! widersprach Malfoy der Stimme. Sie ist ein mieses Schlammblut , sagte er zu sich selbst. Ein ziemlich geiles Schlammblut kam es wieder von der Stimme.

Geil? Ach was, wenn ich die sehe rührt sich bei mir GAR NICHTS widersprach Malfoy, sich nicht bewusst, dass dies ganz und gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber bei mir! Sehr viel sogar.. erwiderte die Stimme wiederum und Malfoy fragte sich schön langsam, was diese Stimme verkörpere und sah an sich runter.

In diesem Moment wusste er wer zu ihm sprach und es trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Sein bestes Stück mochte Hermine Granger! Wie peinlich ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch daran gab es wieder etwas auszusetzen: Warum peinlich? Sieh sie dir doch mal an, wenn ich da nicht zum Leben erwache, musst du irgendwie krank sein 

Malfoy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es sollte verboten werden mir zu widersprechen Jetzt vernahm er ein kleines Lachen. Ich bin doch ein Teil von dir und wenn du dir nicht mal selber widersprechen kannst bist du ein armes Schwein. Außerdem wärst du ohne mich GAR NICHTS! Irgendjemand muss dir doch mal sagen, dass du dich wie ein großer Haufen Scheiße verhältst. Und wenn ich das nicht tue, macht es keiner. Diese Granger macht mich verdammt geil und wenn du dich weiterhin so zu ihr verhältst kannst du mich vergessen. Ist das klar? 

Jetzt wurde es Malfoy zu bunt. Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Konnte sein Schwanz wirklich denken oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Na was denkst du denn? vernahm er wieder und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen:

„JETZT HALT DOCH ENDLICH MAL DIE KLAPPE!"

Plötzlich war alles wieder vorbei und er realisierte, dass er immer noch im GdZ-Zimmer saß und alle ihn anstarrten. Es erschrak ihn, dass er so die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Ein Malfoy verliert niemals die Kontrolle!

Sogar Professor Binns hatte zu reden aufgehört und starrte ihn jetzt so böse an, wie es einem Geist möglich war und fauchte ihn an: „Untergraben Sie nicht meine Autorität, Mister Malfoy!" Er warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu und führte dann mit seiner leiernden Stimme den Unterricht fort. Schön langsam lenkte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterrichtsgeschehen bzw. anderen Beschäftigungen zu.

Malfoy hingegen saß die letzen 10 min des Unterrichts ungläubig da, er konnte einfach nicht glauben was eben geschehen war. Hatte er sich so hingegeben und rumgeschrien? Normalerweise waren alle seine Taten gut durchdacht und er tat nie etwas unüberlegtes, doch vorhin ging es einfach nicht mehr. Dieser kleine Mistkerl wollte ihn doch tatsächlich erpressen. Er sollte sich nett zu Granger verhalten. War das eine gute Idee? Sollte er wirklich nett zu dieser verhassten Person sein? Doch was hatte er für eine andere Wahl? Diese Stimme hatte ihm garantiert, dass er nie wieder Spaß mit einem Mädchen haben würde, wenn er sich weiterhin so verhalten würde. Also stand es fest. Er würde Hermine Granger nicht mehr ärgern, kränken oder etwas anderes tun, das ihre Gefühle verletzen könnte. Naja wenigstens hatte er noch Potter und das Wiesel.

Gefolgt von den anderen Schülern betrat Draco den düsteren Kerke hinter Snape und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz. Als sie noch vor der Kerkertür gewartet hatten, suchte Draco mehrmals Hermines Blick, doch diese schaute kein einziges Mal in seine Richtung. Plötzlich aber wurde Malfoy von Snape aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Aufmerksam lauschte er den Worten seines Hauslehrers:

„Heute möchte ich euch den Klugheitstrank lernen. Die erste Stunde wird sich auf Theorie beschränken, in der zweiten werdet ihr ihn dann in Gruppen brauen. Nun, hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung, wofür dieser Trank gut sein soll?", begannt Snape mit seiner säuselnden Stimme. Mit seinen kalkweißen Fingern strich er sich über das Kinn, kräuselte seine Lippen und blickte mit seinen Augen durch den Raum. Auch Draco schaute sich um und sah, dass Hermines Hand hoch in die Luft ragte. Snape aber übersah Hermine und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch die Klasse schweifen. Da Hermine aber die Einzige war, die die Antwort zu wissen schien, sagte Snape gelangweilt: „Miss Granger?" und rollte leicht mit den Augen. Draco grinste Snape an, drehte sich in Hermines Richtung, die nicht weit weg saß und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Kaum hatte Snape ihren Namen gesagt, begann sie auch schon zu reden. „Der Klugheitstrank ist ein gefährlicher Trank. Man darf nur etwas 24 Milliliter davon trinken, dann besitzt man schon eine beachtliche Klugheit von der Lebensweisheit, also Allgemeinwissen. Trinkt man aber zu viel –„ Snape unterbrach Hermine mitten in ihrem Erklärungsfluss. „Miss Granger, lesen kann jeder, aber wenn, dann sollte man auch das Richtige lesen, denn dies, was sie uns eben berichteten, ist falsch. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", Snape grinste, als er sah welche Wirkung seine Worte auf die anderen Gryffindors hatte. Draco hätte ja nun erwartet, dass sich andere Gryffindors über diese Art von Behandlung aufregen würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Alle hatten Angst noch mehr Punkte Abzug führ ihr Haus zu kassieren. Hilf ihr! hörte er wieder diese Stimme und war verunsichert. „Aber Professor, Sir, ich habe das im _Allgemeinen- Zauberwissen_ gelesen! Dieses Buch enthält nur richtige Informationen, es wird sogar vom Zaubereiministerium empfohlen!" begann Hermine hilflos, schwieg aber wieder, als sie Snapes Blick sah.

„Sie halten sich wohl für besonders schlauf, was Miss Granger?" lachte Snape spöttisch, doch seine Augen waren noch immer kalt. Hermine überging diese Meldung und fuhr tapfer fort. „Professor Lupin sagt dies auch!" „Jetzt hören sie mir einmal zu, Miss Granger! Ich halte nicht viel von Remus Lupin!" Snapes Stimme klang schneideng und verachtungsvoll. „Lupin ist ein Dummkopf, imerhin gibt er sich mit gewissen Leuten ab." sagte Snape und hielt kurz inne, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry Potter wohl reagieren würde. Draco sah blanken Zorn in Harrys Augen wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, doch er beherrschte sich…noch.

So hilf ihr doch vernahm Draco es wieder.

Snape fuhr fort. "Wenn sie sich wirklich mit solchen Leuten abgeben wollen, Miss Granger, werden sie auch als Trottel enden, obwohl… da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu retten. Ich denke, ich sollte mich wirklich mal mit den anderen Lehrern über ihre Benotung Ihnen gegenüber unterhalten, oder sind sie da etwas wieder anderer Meinung?" Snape sah Hermine fragend an. „Ich warte auf eine Antwort!", schrie er nun schon fast und blickte zornig zu Hermine. Ich sagte doch, HILF IHR! Aber… Du weißt, was passiert wenn du ihr nicht hilfst… 

Nun ballte aber auch schon Draco seine Fäuste. „N…nein, Sir!", brachte Hermine hervor.

„Man sieht es auch wirklich an Ihrem Stottern, das nicht mehr viel zu retten ist…bei Ihnen natürlich, Miss Granger!", spottete Snape weiter und grinste überlegen.

Harry und Ron beide vor Wut rasend, wollten gerade aufspringen und Hermine verteidigen, doch Malfoy war schneller. Er hatte gesehen, wie Hermines Augen schon verräterisch glitzerten und ihr bei den letzten Worten Snapes dann wirklich eine Träne über die wange kullerte. Draco sprang auf.

„Professor!", fing er an und brach wieder ab. Er wollte sehen wie seine Mitschüler reagierten. Alle hatten ihre Köpfe zu ihm gewandt, alle, außer Hermine.

„Sir,…", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich Hermine vollkommen Recht gebe, über das, was sie über den Klugheitstrank erzählte. Aber bevor ich weiter spreche, erzählen Sie und doch einmal etwas über diesen Trank!", forderte Draco Snape auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Während sich Snape von seinem Schrecken erholte, schaute Draco zu Hermine, die ihn nun auch ansah. Sie wollte ihn anlächeln, schaffte es aber nicht. Doch Draco sah, wie sich in ihren Augen Dankbarkeit spiegelte.

„Mister Malfoy, bitte unterlassen Sie in Zukunft solche Frechheiten, danke! Und um Ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen, werde ich nun einmal zur Abwechslung etwas Richtiges über den Klugheitstrank erzählen. Trinkt man ihn, braucht man für Prüfungen nicht mehr zu lernen, da man schon alles weis!", sagte Snape.

„Sir, mein Vater hat mir aber etwas von Lebensweisheit erzählt!", fing Draco wieder an.

„Wollen Sie sich etwa für Miss Granger einsetzen, sie in Schutz nehmen?", fragte Snape belustigt. „Tja, das kommt wohl darauf an, wie sie es sehen wollen, Professor!", konterte Malfoy arrogant und lehnte sich betont lässig nach hinten zurück.

Doch Snape wurde es allmählich zu viel. „Ich denke, wir sollten diese Stunde fürs erste beenden. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, um 20 Uhr gehört das Pokalzimmer gesäubert! Seien Sie pünktlich!" und mit diesen Worte rauschte Snape aus dem Kerker hinaus.


	3. Chapter 3

So… tut uns ganz schrecklich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber wir haben jetzt ganz viele Ideen, und noch 2 fertige Teile… hoffentlich gefällts euch!

Disclaimer: Nicht gehört mir schnüff

Teil 3

Harry, Ron und Hermine packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Kerker ebenfalls. Am Gang, als die meisten Schüler schon weg waren, fing Harry an sich zu beschweren.

„Dieser Malfoy! Wie kann jemand nur so arrogant sein?"

„Ja, jetzt kommt er sich wahrscheinlich besonders gut vor, weil er Snape widersprochen hat! Dieser Kerl ist mir so widerwärtig!", stieg Ron gleich ein. Beide sahen Hermine erwartungsvoll an, doch sie sah nur stur geradeaus und meinte:

„Er hat sich doch recht nett verhalten!" Harry und Ron sahen sie entgeistert an.

„Was ist!", fragt Hermine die beiden leicht säuerlich.

„Hermine, Malfoy und NETT? Das sind doch zwei total verschieden Dinge!" Ron starrte seine beste Freundin aufgebracht an.

„Ja, okay, Malfoy ist nicht gerade nett, aber das eben…" versuchte Hermine es noch mal, doch Harry fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Hermine, ich glaube es ist besser wenn du dich mal bei Madam Pomfrey durchchecken lassen würdest!", sagte er scherzhaft, denn er wollte trotz allem keinen Streit.

Doch leider war genau DAS, das Falscheste, dass er sagen konnte.

„Gott, ihr seit so überzeugt von euch selber, dass ihr nichtmal mehr drüber nachdenkt, welche Kacke ihr da redet!" Hermine blickte finster drein und stapfte wütend den Flur entlang weg.

Ratlos sahen Harry und Ron sich an und machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Zur selben Zeit spielten Hermines Gedanken Achterbahn. Warum hatte sie gerade Malfoy verteidigt? Den Malfoy, der sie heute Morgen noch zutiefst verletzt hatte? Aber andererseits hätte er sie nicht verteidigen müssen…er hätte auch einfach zusehen können, wie Snape Hermine weiter zur Sau machte. Sie war verwirrt!

Ein paar Stunden später setzte sich Hermine lautlos an den Gryffindortisch und nahm sich ein bisschen zu essen. Eigentlich war sie nicht hungrig, doch sie zwang sich etwas zu essen, in der Hoffnung auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Ron saß schweigend neben ihr und Harry war in ein tiefes Gespräch mir Ginny vertieft.

"Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie in Rons Richtung.

Ron sah sie liebevoll an und sagte: "Macht ja nix, jeder kann mal nen schlechten Tag haben!"

Diese Worte regten Hermine jedoch wieder auf. Heute war tatsächlich nicht ihr Tag, aber das ging doch niemanden etwas an. Und Ron schon gar nicht.

"Mensch, ich kann mich auch selber verarschen, okay? Und ich habe keinen schlechten Tag, verstanden!" brauste sie auf sodass es jeder in der großen Halle mitbekam, da Dumbledore gerade etwas sagen wollte.

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, wandte sich aber dann leicht beleidigt Dumbledore zu und hoffte, dass die anderen das auch machen würden. Er hasste es angestarrt zu werden, und das erkannte man auch in seinem Gesicht, das seinen Haaren schon wieder ähnlich sah. Langsam richtete sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbledore zu, der sich ein zweites Mal geräuschvoll räusperte.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut gegessen und möchte euch nun etwas mitteilen. Für die nächsten 2 Wochen beherbergen wir einen Hund. Ein Freund von mir geht auf Reisen und möchte Schnuffel gut versorgt wissen, also seit nett zu ihm!" Er sah zur Eingangstür bei der augenblicklich ein großer, schwarzer Hund hereintrottete und alle mit seinen großen Augen musterte.

"Es ist Schnuffel, seht nur, nein, ich meine natürlich Sirius!" Hermine vergaß ihren Ärger mit Ron augenblicklich und flüsterte dies ihren Freunden zu.

"Ja, es ist Sirius!" erwiderte Harry erfreut und mit strahlenden Augen.

Schnuffel, alias Sirius, trottete bei den langen Haustischen vorbei Richtung Dumbledore. Als er bei Harry, Ron und Hermine vorbei kam zwinkerte das große, schwarze Tier ihnen kurz und nur für sie wahrnehmbar, zu. Alle Augen waren auf Schnuffel gerichtet. In Hogwarts war noch nie ein Tier einquartiert worden. Natürlich gab es Katzen und Eulen und Frösche, aber die gehörten einzelnen Personen und waren keine Gäste. Die Schüler fingen zu tuscheln an, einige fanden es toll einen Hund in Hogwarts zu haben, andere hatten Angst

Doch am meisten freute sich natürlich Harry, er war so froh seinen Paten in der Nähe zu haben. Oft sehnte er sich nach einem Gespräch mit ihm, aber meistens blieb es ihm verwährt.

„Schnuffel, komm her zu mir!" sagte Dumbledore und brachte somit die gesamte Schülerschaft zum Schweigen. Nun fing Schnuffel zu laufen an und hielt neben Dumbledore. Er schmiegte sich an dessen Beine. „Wie ihr seht ist er ganz freundlich und zutraulich und hört aufs Wort. Ihr braucht keine Angst vor ihm haben! Ach ja, übrigens können sich ein paar Schüler freiwillig melden, die sich um ihn kümmern möchten, da ich eben nicht immer Zeit habe. Diejenigen, die wollen, mögen sich dann bitte bei mir melden. Danke schon einmal!"

Dumbledore blickte von einem Haustisch zum anderen und lächelte alle seiner Schützlinge freundlich an.

„Ihr könnt nun mit eurem Mahl fortfahren!" und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich mit Schnuffel Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung.

„Leute, hört auf zu essen…kommt, wir gehen jetzt zu Dumbledore und sagen ihm, dass wir uns um Schnuffel kümmern wollen! Los, kommt schon!" Ron blickte traurig auf seinen Teller und sah Ginny bettelnd an. „Ron", meinte diese wie zu einem Kleinkind „wir holen uns dann auch noch was zum Essen aus der Küche, versprochen!" bestimmte Ginny nun und stand auf.

Um viertel vor 8 machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Pokalzimmer. Sie und ihre Freunde hatten den ganzen Nachmittag mit Sirius verbracht und die Zeit verging so schnell, dass sie kein einziges Mal an ihre Strafarbeit dachte. Doch jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie fragte sich, wie Malfoy jetzt wohl sein würde. Seine normale, arrogante Art, oder dieses nette etwas, das sie heute das erste Mal zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Vermutlich würde er wieder das Arschloch raushängen lassen, aber sie hängte sich an die kleine Hoffnung, dass er nett sein würde. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Als sie fünf Minuten zu früh ankam, war noch keiner da. Logisch. Malfoy würde doch nie zu früh kommen. Kurze Zeit später traf Snape ein. Er starrte sie böse an, als ob sie Schuld daran hätte, dass Malfoy nicht zu sehen war. Die Stille war ihr äußerst unangenehm. Minute um Minute verging und von Malfoy keine Spur. Um 10 nach 8 vernahmen sie Schritte und hörten Mädchengekicher. Snape hatte noch immer nichts gesagt und starrte böse zu der Ecke, von der die Geräusche kamen.

Und da kam er schließlich auch schon, Draco Malfoy, an jeder Seite ein kreischendes, total aufgetusstes Mädchen, ein bisschen jünger als er. „Okay, okay, kein netter Malfoy!", dachte Hermine ein bisschen traurig, als er Snape mit einem Macho-Grinser ansah und fragte:

"Oh, sorry, bin ich etwa zu spät?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, um ganze 10 Minuten sind Sie zu spät!" antwortet Snape ihm nur giftig und musterte die kichernden Mädchen.

"Naja, ich hatte noch was...ehm, Wichtiges zu tun, SIR." meinte er lässig und bedeutete seinen beiden Freundinnen zu gehen.

„Arschloch!", dachte Hermine jetzt wütend und sah auf den Boden.

Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern, schenkten Hermine und Snape ein Lächeln, drehten sich und hüpften davon.

"Gehen Sie beide bitte dahinein und fangen Sie gleich an, die Pokale zu polieren...ich werde in einer Stunde mal wieder kommen und sehen, wie Sie voran gekommen sind!" sagte Snape säuerlich und ging.

Hermine schnaufte nur, nahm sich eines der Tücher, die er ihnen dagelassen hatte und nahm sich mal den ersten Pokal vor.

Malfoy tat es ihr gleich und stellte sich dicht neben sie...


End file.
